


September

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he viewed a crowd near food on a table.





	September

I never created Superman TAS.

 

A smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as he viewed a crowd near food on a table. His eyes were on fried chicken and chocolate cake slices on plates. Food before he returned to Unity. Food before he gathered victims for his master to control. Devour everything. 

 

THE END


End file.
